trydgisianfandomcom-20200214-history
The Six Sceptres
The Six Sceptres is the name of a well known historical pub located in central downtown Ryvenport, just north of the fountain circle. The pub is arguably the most well known in all of Radorah, having won numerous awards for their sales and products, most notably their signature drought known as the Sceptre's Flame, which is a heavily spiced and cinnamon flavored drink mixed with different whiskeys and SS Mead. Predominantly, the pub focuses on marketing itself as a well established business that is one of the best attractions in Ryvenport, having served numerous famous patrons such as The Great Gilderaun, King Trydgis, King Naron, and Leinettian Master Tulrurn. The Six Sceptres keeps close record on all of its patrons and happenings, even publishing a monthly tabloid concerning the news and events of and around Ryvenport, mostly centered around the pub and how it relates to the local surroundings. History Establishment After the establishment of the First Revolutionary Union and the declaring of singular independance by the cities of Marbridge and Ryvenport, the order of knights called the Farthaven Guardians Order was created in order to maintain guard around the campus of Farthaven and the borders of Marbridge against the Empire of Askeldia and any of its supporters. In an effort to maintain communication between the two revolting cities, a half dozen knights of the order were sent to establish a presence in Ryvenport where they would assist the local military in training and information. The six knights each carried a golden sceptre which represented their order and set them apart from the military of Ryvenport. Not long after their arrival, the six knights purchased a stone brick building with a log roof. Previously, the building had served as a general goods store, but was converted into a guardhouse, with full access given to the Ryvenport military, and served as a permanent housing quarters for the six Farthaven Guardians. An embargo had been placed on imported goods by the regulations of the Imperial Trade Enforcement Act, making goods, especially alcohol very hard to come by in the city of Ryvenport. A large local honey apiary offered fair prices for honey to the guards, resulting in their brewing of large batches of honey mead. The recipe used was supposedly improvised. However, after only a short week, news of the delicious mead had become viral throughout Ryvenport, almost forcing the six to establish a pub in the guardhouse after seeing incredibly impressive sales from their drink. Menu The menu of the Six Sceptres has not changed drastically since its opening. The tavern maintains a simple and traditional menu focusing on local favorites and passtimes all displayed from a large sheet of goathide above the bar, There are often new seasonal additions in the drink menu that range from various types, flavors, strengths, and origins. The tavern is well known nationally for its signature drink known as the Sceptre's FLAME, mixed from various spiced cinnamon flavored whiskeys and Six Sceptre's own brew of pepper mead. The drink is known for its difficulty to consume in voluminous numbers, giving birth to a local challenge known as the Challenge of the FLAME. On average, the alcohol content of the drink is 82%. Many have lost consciousness participating in the challenge, and few have even died. Currently, the champion of the challenge remains to be Harold Kingsly for three consecutive years with a total of nine Sceptre's FLAMES consumed without loss of consciousness. Along with local fame, the winner of the challenge is awarded with their own reserved seat in the tavern no matter the time of day or night. SixSceptresMenu.png|The menu displayed above the bar inside of the Six Sceptres Category:Radorah Category:Auberdor Category:Marbridge Category:Ryvenport